I found you
by CyberKia
Summary: The sequel of "A lost love". A very special day for Team Prime.


_**I wrote this story without thinking too much .. I hope you like it! I apologize for any inaccuracies, but I'm too tired and will correct all later!**_

* * *

It had been no more than a few days since the Team Prime and their human allies had looked all together the video of Elita One. No one had the courage to tell Optimus about the violation of his privacy. Even Ratchet didn't know how to approach the leader on the subject, although it was just the doctor to insist to view the videotape. In addition, in the opinion of all, Optimus hadn't noticed the little intrusion in his room. Everything was set up exactly as it was before Miko's tour. Even the key was rearranged in the box under the berth. And the big red and blue mech seemed to behave like always: cold, aloof, sometimes almost lethargic, according to the scientific analysis of the young Asian girl.

For his part, the Autobot leader instead noticed little changes in the attitude of his friends, both Autobots and human. When he walked into a room everyone immediately struck dumb, watched him with sad eyes and greeted him avoiding his face. He felt as they are hiding something. Even his old and trusted friend Ratchet avoided to exchange more than a few words with him, he always found an excuse to be busy.

Optimus rarely felt frustrated, but this situation lasted for days. His patience was ending.

He decided to gather all the Team prime, including humans, for a family reunion.

* * *

_**LATE AFTERNOON ... MAIN HANGAR - OUTPOST OMEGA ONE**_

No one among the presents knew what to expect. It had never happened until now that the Autobot leader gathered together the entire team and the kids for "urgent communications." Optimus had even requested the presence of Jack's mother, the nurse June Darby, and Special Agent Fowler.

The four Autobots and the five humans nervously awaiting the arrival of Prime. No one dared to say a word, but all had the same question in their brain or processors: could Optimus know they had seen Elita One's video?

Their doubts were taken dissolved. They heard heavy footsteps coming from the bedrooms area. Prime was advancing with slow and firm pace, hard and concentrated stare on his face. He joined the others in the main hangar. The humans were on the mezzanine, while the Autobots were placed in a semicircle. Optimus had his back to everyone. Hands were clasped behind his back.

It was then Miko noticed what the Autobot leader hold in his fingers: a flash video, the one that Miko had taken from the belongings of the large red and blue mech.

A shiver of fear ran down the back of the young Asian.

She saw Optimus turn calmly to all of them, his expression was contrite, maybe angry, she could not decide with certainty.

"I'll ask you once and I want the truth!" Optimus said. Straight to the point, no turn of phrase or loss of time. Miko began to sweat.

Jack realized there was something wrong with his friend and whispered "Is everything okay Miko?".

"Didn't you see what Optimus is holding, did you?... We're finished, terminated, kaput! "replied the girl.

Opimus still had his hands behind the back and from there Jack couldn't see what the big mech hold in his hand.

The mystery was soon revealed: Prime raised his right arm and everyone could see what he hold. A flash video. The key video. The general dismay was immediate.

"By the All Spark ..." Ratchet muttered, before taking his head with a hand and shake it several times.

Arcee did not support the eyes of their leader, Bumblebee's wings dropped as his eyes, Bulkhead looked away, pretending to look at a point not well defined.

The three boys were confined to comply with their feet. June and Fowler were astonished and bewildered by what was happening. Being unaware of all , for them it was difficult to understand the situation.

"From your common reactions I assume that you are all involved in this story!" Optimus continued.

June then broke the awkward silence of others "I do not understand Optimus ... What does this mean? "

"Mrs. Darby, one of them went into my quarter and rummaged in my things ..." said the Autobot leader calmly.

June, who cared a lot about her privacy, stared hard at the kids. None of the three was able to meet her gaze.

"It was all not my fault ... I did it " Miko's faint voice broke the embarrassment of the moment.

Prime came to the balcony. The girl was already crying "Don't be angry with the others. I entered without permission in your room, I opened the box under your berth and I took the key video and then ... " she had a moment of hesitation "I forced the others to see it with me ".

Optimus's eyes widened, "Have you looked at the video?" Then turned to the doctor "Ratchet ... how could you let this happen? ".

Was anger that shone in Prime's eyes? Not only that, there were pain and disappointment.

"Optimus I ..." Ratchet tried to strike up a conversation but he was stopped by the hand of his leader.

"Enough! I do not want to know anything ... I'll decide what punishment inflict soon as I'll be calmed down! " then he turned and ran out of the base without saying a single word.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE BASE-OPTIMUS POV**_

Anger, disappointment, pain. All this filled my spark at that time. In my processor I could not draw any meaningful speech, so I did the only thing I could do: I left. I turned and gave power to my gear. I wanted to get away from the base as soon as possible. I turned off my com-link and my GPS signal so no one could find me. At the time I did not think I could run the risk of isolation from the rest of my team. What I could think about was a single question: how could they do something behind my back? How could Ratchet allow this? Trust, respect ... What do they mean now?

The more I thought, the more the engine speed increased. And the more I increased the distance between me and them.

* * *

_**INSIDE THE BASE**_

For a few minutes no one had dared to break the silence or move a muscle.

"Now what?" Bulkhead asked naïvely.

" chirp" begged Bumblebee.

"You'll see that as soon as he has calmed down, he will return and clarify all ... what do you think,Ratchet? " asked the Autobot femme without conviction.

The doctor seemed in a trance, but he recovered quickly "It will take time. Optimus is merciful, but when it comes to Elita is another story ... I have to talk to him ... " and headed for the computer.

He tried several times to communicate with the leader but the only response he had from his com-link was a series of static. He tried to turn on the GPS, but could not find the signal of Optimus.

"He must have turned off the communication system and the GPS ..." the doctor whispered, "Damn Optimus ... I didn't think you could do something so stupid! " Ratchet said beating hard fist on the keyboard of the computer.

"Maybe he just wants to clear his mind alone ..." ventured the agent Folwler.

"Special Agent Fowler maybe you don't know now Optimus is exposed to a serious risk. If there will be a sudden attack, there would be no way to find his position ... we would not be able even to come to knowledge of the attack " Ratchet said exasperated "Luckily I have a way to solve this problem: a program that I installed in all of you that allows me to bypass the controls and put everything in place "and in a short time the signal Optimus reappeared on the screen.

It was then that the monitor began to go crazy with a series of beeps.

"Optimus ..." the doctor murmured worried "An Autobot radio beacon? In the Earth's atmosphere? It is calling us ... ".

Everyone gathered around the screen. Ratchet punched some keys and opened up a channel of communication.

"Here spaceship Arc 2 ..." static "we are approaching the coördinates sent from Optimus ..." static "I'm Ultra Magnus, is there anyone listening?" Static ...

"Here outpost Autobot Omega One, I'm Ratchet. It is a pleasure to hear you, Magnus, " said the doctor, smiling.

"Doctor! How happy I am to hear you ... " but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hatchet! I can not believe it! ".

"How many times have I told you not to call me that ... Ironscum ?" it was rare to hear so much joy in Ratchet's voice. The team and the humans were really surprised.

"And I'm curious ... our little Prime is there with you? " continued the Autobots on the ship.

"Not at this time ... but he will come soon " the doctor said laughting.

"Well1" said Ultra Magnus "We have a big surprise for him ... make sure the med bay is up and running. Kiddo will take a lap! " on the background they could listen to loud laughters.

"You know my med bay is always set and ready to go!"

"I think we'll land in about 2 jorns. Give me safe coördinates to land!" Magnus concluded.

"I'm m sending them to you my friend ... see you soon!" and the transmission ended.

Ratchet turned to the group of humans and Autobots with a huge smile on his face.

"Who are Ultra Magnus and Ironscum? And who is kidd?" asked Raf.

"Kiddo is Optimus. Ultra Magnus and Ironhide are two of my oldest friends ... I and the other two crazy mechs have seen have Orion grew and we have seen him change in the mech he is now ... we are his family to use a human term" explained the doctor satisfied.

* * *

_**OPTIMUS POV**_

I walked through the deserted streets a couple of hours. Now the anger was abated and I had time to think. I reflected that perhaps what happened was my fault too. I was always very detached from the rest of the team and our human friends, I was told very little about me and my past. What they knew was all that sometimes Ratchet told, but it was still very little. As I thought about what to say on my return, my comm-link is activated.

"How the hell ..." he said aloud.

"Do not get mad Optimus, then I'll tell you," said Ratchet "Now come back to the base. We intercepted an Autobot spaceship. Hide and Magnus are coming on Earth" happiness in the voice of my old friend was palpable.

My spark jumped "I'll be right there my friend!" I forgot everything about the previous hours. Two of my guardians, my family, were coming to me. I reversed and headed straight for our base.

* * *

_**INSIDE THE BASE**_

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the roar of Optimus' engine at entrance of the base.

The Autobot leader turned and came in with a smile in the main hangar.

"I'm sorry, Boss Bot ..." said Miko from the balcony while Optimus approached.

"What's done is done, Miko. Next time, remember that if you want to know something, just ask me" Prime said softly.

"You mean... aren't you going to punish us?" The girl's eyes began to shine.

"No Miko. There's no need. And then I have my faults ... "continued the red and blue mech.

Their brief conversation was interrupted by Ratchet.

"They're going to land ..." he whispered.

All positioned around the screen.

"Here Arc 2. We landed at the established coördinates. We look forward to the ground bridge's opening to reach the base as agreed. The starship will remain hidden and camouflaged under the radar" the deep voice of Ultra Magnus echoed throughout the hangar.

"We are opening the ground bridge Magnus!" Ratchet confirmed.

The green vortex was acttivated and different figures began to appear.

A tall mech, taller even Optimus, blue, red and white headed straight for Ratchet, followed by a mech of the same tonnage of Bulkhead, but red and with two large cannons on his arms.

Ratchet embraced both. Then he turned to the Team Prime and the humans and made the introductions, "Guys, these are Ironhide" he said pointing to the red mech "and he is Ulltra Magnus" indicating the higher mech.

"Friends, these are Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkheadh " then he pointed to the humans "And those are our Earth allies: Raf. Miko, Jack, June and Agent Fowler. "

"It 's an honor to meet each of you!" Magnus said, while Hide merely nodded.

Then the attention of the two mechs was attracted by the presence of Prime.

"Here's my kiddo!" Ironhide yelled, startling everyone.

The big red mech ran to Optimus. He hugged him and lifted him off the ground. The Autobot leader could not help but smile.

"Ok ok now let him !" said Magnus, who embraced Optimus as far as he was free from the grip of th red mech. The three joined in a group hug.

"I'm glad you're here!" Prime whispered to both.

"And we are happy to have found kiddo!" Hide Added "But the surprises are not finished yet! Watch this! " He said, pointing towards the ground bridge.

From the green vortex came a tall and noble figure, an old bot that seemed to have a long white beard. Optimus opened his eyes and gasped "Alpha Trion" and headed straight for him. The old Autobot had a big smile on his face and opened his arms to cuddle who was his protégé. Optimus closed his eyes and embraced by Alpha Trion without saying anything.

After a few seconds, Trion put a hand on the shoulder of his Prime and whispered "There are still people who want to say hello ...".

Optimus was confused and did not know what to expect. He turned once more to the green turbine and he saw the emergence of a graceful figure.

Miko immediately recognized femme "Elita ..." she whispered.

Optimus was incredulous. He blinked his big blue eyes, his arms fell along the body and the words stopped in his throat.

Elita walked toward him smiling. When she was a few inches from the Autobot leader, the pink and white femme did something totally unexpected: she struck Optimus.

Optimus was so surprised that he did not have time to react. He put his hand on his cheek and stared at the femme, mute.

"That's for leaving me alone for so long ..." then suddenly she jumped forward, throwing her arms around Optimus's neck and putting her legs around his waist. Then she kissed him passionately.

"Get a room you two!" interrupted Ironhide.

"Let them be, sweetspark!" said a new voice, belonging to a dark blue femme. She was walkin hand holding with a little Autobots, a child.

"Chromia" said Ratchet "I can not believe you and Ironscum are parents!"

"But this isn't our little mech ... look with more attention my dear doctor" said the femme.

All turned their attention to the little Autobot. There was something very familiar. First of all he was red and blue, then he had an helmet with small antennas, sky blue eyes ...

"By the All Spark" were the only words that came out from Ratchet's mouth.

Optimus' attention was attracted by the presence of that little mech.

He reminded him when he was a sparkling ... in the processors of Prime flashed an idea.

Elita looked into his eyes and nodded.

After a nod to Chromia, Optimus approached the sparkling and knelt before him. The little mech was not afraid, he seemed curious. Elita also knelt next to them.

"Optimus ... let me introduce you Orion ... your son! " said the femme.

The powerful Autobot leader thought to have a glitch in the processors. Without realizing it, he found himself on hi s aftsitting on the ground. Elita whisperer words of reassurance and comfort in their native language, Optimus was limited to nod hishead while his gaze remained on the small mech before him. Then timidly he opened his arms and stretch towards Orion. The sparkling glanced at his mother "It's okay little ... he is your father. "

Orion took a few uncertain steps toward the mech who faced him. Then he threw herself into his arms "I love you dad …" were the first words Orion uttered to his father. Optimus was incredulous, happy, surprised, proud. He squeezed even harder Orion and whispered "I love you too little one ...".

Elita was watching with tears inthe eyes. Finally, after a long time, her family had gathered and she could see again the smile on Optimus' face.

* * *

_**THE EVENING- MAIN HAGAR**_

There was much to celebrate at the Autobot base. The day started very badly, but it was finished beautifully. Optimus and Elita were reunited and the Autobot leader knew his son, new Autobots had come to Earth to join Team Prime in the fight against the Decepticons and hope filled the hearts and sparks of all.

The evening began with the necessary presentations. The newcomers became acquainted with humans. The femme, along with June, went immediately in a corner chatting. Even Arcee joined them.

Magnus, Ironhide and Ratchet sipped high grade with Bulkhead and Bumblebee, telling war stories that the three kids and Fowler considered very interesting.

Optimus was sitting in a corner along with his former mentor, Alpha Trion. He held Orion in his arms The little mech had fallen asleep just after spending a couple of hours in the company of kids. He had suffered linked with them, in particular with Raf. In human terms, Orion was only a couple of years younger of him and they shared a common passion for technology.

Elita turned away from the group of girls and gave a quick look at Optimus and Orion. A smile appeared on her lips.

The Autobot leader also turned his eyes and crossed them with those of his sparkmate. The two smiled at each other like two young lovers.

Life could not that be more wonderful.

* * *

_**OPTIMUS 'QUARTER - LATE NITE**_

Optimus put Orion in his berth. The Autobot leader's quarter was spacious and it had two rooms. He closed the door and went to Elita on that would be their bed since that night. The femme was lying on her stomach with the head resting on her hands and looking to her sparkmate. A mischievous smile appeared on Elita's face. She rose from the berth and covered the short distance that separated her from Optimus.

"Let me show you how much I missed you ..." she whispered before kissing him passionately and take him with her in their berth. It was a night of love and passion.

* * *

_**A YEAR LATER ...**_

"Orion! How many times have I told you not to take toys from your sister! "

The deep voice of Optimus echoed throughout the main hangar of the new Autobot base.

The Outpost Omega One had become too tight after the arrival of the new family members. So agent Fowler found a new most suitable accommodation.

"Sorry, Dad!" Snorted the young Prime and gave back the doll to a small little pink femme "Here's little sister."

Ariel was born a few months after the arrival of Elita. It was a very beautiful and not quite sparkling. Bulkhead said she would become like Arcee. The femme of course was very proud it and did not lack opportunity to emphasize.

The war against the Decepticons continued with ups and downs, but the Autobots and their human allies were strong believers in a future without tyranny. They would not have stopped fighting until Earth and the entire universe would be free from the shadow of Megatron.


End file.
